


Just A Taste

by YumeArashi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Inspired by Art, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio goes to the workshop after a mission, and Leonardo welcomes him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Title Unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17290) by Rae of http://raeoffrecord.weebly.com/. 



> Set during AC2. Inspired by this kinkmeme prompt: http://forkinsocket.livejournal.com/19860.html?thread=5482644#t5482644

It was late at night when Leonardo was woken by a sound from downstairs.  He sat up, listening for a moment before he smiled in recognition.  Pulling on a pair of breeches under the long, loose shirt he slept in, he headed downstairs, candle in hand.  “How was your mission?”

Ezio started guiltily from his rummage in the kitchen.   “Leonardo, I thought you’d be sleeping at this hour.”

“I was, until a certain clumsy assassin stumbled over my things,” Leonardo grinned.

“Don’t blame me, it was dark in here,” Ezio retorted playfully.

“Yes, it usually is in the hours past midnight,” Leonardo chuckled.  “You were not hurt?  Come, let me check.”

Experience had taught Ezio that there was no point in arguing – Leonardo would not be satisfied until he had assured himself that the assassin was uninjured.  He hopped up onto a stool and peeled off his shirt good-naturedly, patiently holding still as Leonardo ran his hands lightly over the warm skin.

“No broken bones this time, it seems,” Leonardo smiled.

“Always good news,” Ezio grinned.  “Will you ever believe me when I tell you I’m unhurt?”

“When you stop trying to hide your injuries to save me worry,” Leonardo returned with a smile.  “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”  He moved to step back, but Ezio caught his wrist.

Dark brown eyes looked over the artist, enjoying the simple nighttime outfit.  Leonardo suppressed a shiver at the intensity of those eyes, suddenly very conscious of the lean muscles of Ezio’s thigh beneath his hand.

The assassin smirked at the effect he was having.  He shamelessly spread his legs to show off, one hand resting on the edge of the stool and the other on his own leg. 

“Something you want?” Leonardo murmured, leaning in close.

“I think you know I do,” Ezio purred.

The artist smiled, a hint of mischief in the expression.  “I know, you must be hungry.”  Without taking his eyes off of Ezio, he reached over to a nearby bowl of fruit he’d been sketching earlier that day, selecting a glossy red apple and holding it up to the younger man’s lips.

“You could say that,” Ezio chuckled, the sound low and sensual.  He leaned in and took a bite of the fruit, closing his eyes.

Leonardo felt his breath catch, studying the sweep of the thick dark lashes against Ezio’s cheek and the curve of the scarred, full lips around the fruit.  Sweet heaven, only Ezio could make eating an apple into an obscenely erotic action.  Unconsciously, he shifted closer until his own lips were brushing the fruit as well.

Ezio smiled and pulled back, his lips wet with juice as he swallowed the mouthful.  Leonardo set the apple blindly aside and kissed him hungrily, chasing the sweet taste from his lover’s mouth.  The assassin purred as he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Leonardo and running his hands over the lean body barely hidden beneath the thin cloth.

Leonardo moaned softly, his hand slipping down Ezio’s chest and stomach to seek out the confined flesh so brazenly displayed.  Ezio growled softly at the touch, reaching down over the curve of the artist’s buttocks and squeezing handfuls of firm


End file.
